1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lever type door handles, and more particularly to an adapter for retrofitting conventional doorknobs with a lever type door handle.
2. Background of the Invention and Discussion of the Related Art
The conventional doorknob is a well accepted part of society. However, it is not well received by all. Some people, particularly the physically challenged, cannot grip and turn a conventional doorknob. Conventional doorknobs are rounded protuberances at the end of the shaft, and require the physical dexterity and grip strength to place the fingers and thumb around the rounded protuberance, to grip the knob tightly, and to rotate the knob. Persons lacking such dexterity and grip strength are forced to leave doors open, allowing the world""s prying eyes to witness every private moment. Thus, there is a definite and apparent need for means attachable to a doorknob to make it possible to rotate it without gripping the knob, and with the exertion of only a minimal amount of force. Thus, a doorknob handle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
This problem and proposed solutions for the problem appear have been addressed in prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,536, issued on Aug. 25, 1981 to McCoy, et al., discloses a universal level handle attachment for a doorknob. Installation of the McCoy door handle requires the dexterous use of a screw driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,489, issued on Aug. 9, 1983 to Willard H. Lind teaches a door handle with elastomeric material placed on either or both sides of the knob. The rings increase the friction and prevent slipping of the adapter. These rings also add to the cost of the handle, and make installation more difficult.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention pertains to doorknob handles. Specifically, the present doorknob handle provides doorknob handles for retrofitting conventional doorknobs, a kit for the doorknob handle""s installation, and a method for using the kit to install the doorknob handle.
The doorknob handle assembly features two components: a locking ring and a doorknob handle. Installation requires joining the two components to cooperatively grip the original doorknob. Doorknobs vary in size and shape, so one embodiment of the present invention is a kit that provides a number of locking rings. The rings are varied in size and shape, so that a ring may be selected that best accommodates a particular doorknob. The kit also includes a wrench for use in joining the locking ring and the doorknob handle. Although the wrench is specially designed for installation of the doorknob handle assembly, it should be saved, so that the handle can be detached and perhaps moved to another knob. The handle and ring are constructed of plastic, which improves the gripping properties, while leaving the original knob unscathed. After removal, one would never know that a doorknob handle assembly had previously been attached.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a doorknob handle for use by physically challenged individuals.
It is another object of the invention to provide a kit which includes everything one would need to attach a doorknob handle to a doorknob.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a doorknob handle that easily attaches to a doorknob.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a doorknob handle that easily detaches from a doorknob, leaving the doorknob unscathed, and the doorknob handle ready for reattachment on another doorknob.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.